Hard Wind and Family
by Massinvader
Summary: Eleven long, grueling years have passed since her older sister's death and younger sister's depression. Wanting revenge for the death of her sister, Margo, Edith will stop at nothing to hunt down and destroy her worst enemy yet. Vector. But when Gru sets out to find his beloved daughter, will it interfere with her plans? Or will it bring the family back together again?
1. Vault Robbery

**This is the sequel to Soft Wind and Death Tales! Enjoy and please review!**

_Previously, on Soft wind and Death Tales: "Did you find Margo?" Gru asked hopeful._

"_SHE'S DEAD GRU! SHE'S DEAD! LIFELESSLY LYING IN THE PARK IN THE GRASS, SHE IS GONE!_

_Edith folded the hover board and shoved it into Gru's chest._

"_Here take it, I don't want it anymore"_

_Edith descended into the lab and got the jet boots. She left the house and Gru followed her, pleading for her not to leave._

"_Edith, no! Please don't go, Agnes needs you!"_

_And with that, Edith engaged the boots and took off into the clouds…._

**Hard Wind and Family, Chapter 1: Prologue**

The board hung in mid air and Gru sat at a stool, watching it.

It had been 10 years since Margo died, and Edith left, leaving him, Agnes and Nefario along with the minions…

Gru sincerely missed his daughters and he never forgave himself for what happened to Margo. All the while he sat and watched the hover board, reminiscing his times with Edith and Margo.

He'd do it every Saturday instead of sitting in the lab and working on inventions.

Amidst the other things he had to take care of, Agnes was fairly quiet. No more obsession with unicorns, nothing. Only school and home…

Gru was even quieter now; he had not a single heist planned since Edith left.

Everyday would be filled with depression and sadness, missing his girls and his former life as a happy guy.

Wishing he could take back the day Margo died, Gru lived his life lonely.

There was no more tom-boy or bookworm; there were no more obsessions with unicorns or pancakes in the mornings…

If Gru had even a day to relive his former life, he would take every chance he got.

He sighed and stood up from the stool, walking with his hands behind his back and upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A slender female bustled her way through the ventilation shaft and to the room of the vault.

Careful with her steps, she proceeded through the cold ducks.

The vault was a 2 foot thick highly rated security system with a finger recognition scanner.

It would be a piece of cake for the villain. She snapped a device to security camera wires, telling it to loop old footage. Opening a ceiling tile, she swiftly fell through and landed on her feet, and without a noise. The pristine clean floors showed no signs that she was here.

She muttered to herself: "Patience, Stealth, and Imagination"

The facility had no idea…

The villain unhooked a gadget from her belt and snapped one onto one hinge, and another to the other hinge.

The hinges ruptured.

The villain activated spider-like robotic arms and lifted the door off of the vault.

Stacks and stacks of money filled the interior. The villain took out a small cube from her backpack and pointed the front of it to the money. After she pressed the button, all the money was shrunk and put into the cube. Mission accomplished.

After putting the vault door back onto the hinges and making it look like nothing happened, the villain retreated into the ceiling and out the back of the building.

30 Million dollars was compacted inside of the 2x2 inch cube, inside her backpack.

Before coming out of the back of the building she took off her spy suit and gear, then into her normal clothes.

It was almost like it never happened. Edith was relieved.

Still on the island, she called for her ship.

A large ship, similar to Gru's, flew to Edith.

She entered the hovering ship and left the island without notice. Edith had successfully robbed one of the world's most richest and dangerous men.

Mr. Perkins….

Feeling substantially triumphant, she flew back to her fortress in Port Jervis New York, a very small town, population: 9,367…

The reason Edith had built her small fortress in Port Jervis was because of how quiet it was. Half the stores were closed; there were dusty antique shops, people walking down the streets with baby strollers…It was just the right place for Edith to set up.

But one thing had bothered her, everyone gossiped about the sudden new girl in town. It was almost comparable to an old western movie where a sheriff or bad guy comes into town, and _everyone _knows them. Although it was fun to add to the gossip herself, saying things to people she _knew _would spread gossip and new rumors.

It wasn't very hard to lay low as a villain. Sometimes if Edith was bored she would go to New York or visit famous land marks.

In the past ten years, she had gathered enough skill to become a villain. Of course, she learned from the best, Gru.

After disappearing, she started in an _entire_ new life. Edith went back to school and got her high school diploma, then moved when she had enough money to buy a house when she was 18. She was now 21 years old….

She flew into the sea and the ship transformed from a jet and into a sub instead. Descending into the water, she neared the small city. An opening in the rock had allowed her passage way. Edith drove into her hangar and set the ship down, docking with her secret facility.

A few years back when she took an advanced bio chemistry class in 11th grade, she learned how to engineer minions, the exact same way that Gru had. Clumsy, ecstatic, smart and swift. But instead of the minions being male, they were female but were still the small maniacs that did your every deed. And Edith found a way to make them talk correctly.

It was her accomplishment, her life that is, and she was proud. Of course, maybe Gru would be too.

If she even knew him anymore.

It was sad really, Edith hadn't contacted her adoptive father in years, but she doubt that he would even think about contacting her. She was in hiding and she intended to stay that way, although she knew one thing about him: He never gave up on anything.

Deep down, she missed him. She missed his warm hugs, pancakes in the mornings, being greeted warmly by him when she came home.

All those things she missed, and eventually they started to show.

With all the money stolen from Mr. Perkins, he and Vector would surely go into bankruptcy.

That's what her next plan was, take revenge on Vector for the death of Margo…


	2. I Aim To Please

**Hard Wind and Family… Chapter 2**

It was a quiet night.

The female minions worked on Edith's ship, a few of her inventions and so on. Edith was proud to be the next best villain to Gru; her status had risen ever so slightly after the vault robbery.

Which reminded her, she needed to lock away the money….

She dug into her backpack and retrieved the cube then held it high in front of her. The money rushed out and into the fortress, perfectly stacking and setting down in her own vault; a 4 foot thick double twice the awesomeness, next best thing to Gru's house is what Edith called it. The vault was impenetrable and could only be accessed by Edith.

Although her intentions were not to become extremely rich; instead it was the first part of her plan to be put to work. The most irritable thing she could ever think of was becoming the wealthiest person in the world and for 3 reasons:

1st, people never shut up about you.

2nd, it would give away her identity and make her more accident prone.

3rd, she'd be destroyed by Mr. Perkins, which actually Edith wasn't sure he was in the business anymore.

Although her intelligence suggests that Vector now runs the company.

It was something she would not be able to use for a very long time except for emergencies and emergencies only, she decided.

After a long day of work and planning, she retired to her room in the side of her warehouse fortress.

The warehouse on the outside looked like a small, run down place, but inside was a totally different story.

A dark blue interior showed off the crystal clean floors.

Holographic panels surrounded the inside and robotic arms that were similar to snakes, did almost _everything_.

It was Edith's dream.

Edith walked into the living room, a very clean, pristine surface. Soft carpets and white end tables surrounded a glass table with a built in touch screen. The touch screen was heat sensitive only which meant that it only felt Edith's fingers; a built in defense keyboard, monitoring systems and item order, her fortress was everything Edith wanted it to be. She lightly sat on the couch, her slender body settling into the soft cushions that support her very low weight.

An artificial intelligence's voice sounded from hidden speakers.

"Good afternoon Edith, how may I take care of you this evening?" The soft female voice asked her curiously, waiting for Edith's orders.

"Give me a 20 minute massage; lower abdomen and back please. Also give me a cup of hot chocolate. Also check the fortresses defenses, make sure the warehouse doors are locked as well."

"As you wish Edith, would you like marshmallows with that hot chocolate?"

"Yes, lots" she commanded.

The couch transformed into a full blown massage bed and lifted up Edith, whilst the robotic snake arms protruding from the ceiling.

After 20 minutes of relaxing, Edith was ready to work on getting a new car for regular purposes.

The snake arms carefully lifted Edith onto her couch while the room transferred back to living room mode. She activated the touch screen table and with a few flicks of her finger, a car shop was shown on screen. Scrolling through the types; exotic was the one she picked. She sipped her hot chocolate while looking through the cars.

Mercedes? No...

Carrera GT? Nope…

Then, she found her dream car; a pink Lamborghini Reventon… Badass car…Setting down her cup of hot chocolate, she flicked her finger on the screen to the color selection and purchase page. 5 in stock, 1 would be hers; however it would take a few days to get to her fortress due to airlift.

…

* * *

><p>The following day, was that of sadness for me. My family, all was gone and lost.<p>

My _real_ family dispersed. Margo, dead….Gone.

Agnes with Gru…

If only I could see them again.

I trudged the streets of Port Jervis, looking down at the ground. My eyes filled with tears and I didn't care who saw me. I just needed a walk…

A few people watched me curious, my dark face touched with a few small tears. They were of no importance to me….

* * *

><p>Gru descended his spiral staircase and called out the girl's names.<p>

"Agnes, eet is time for school! August, would you mind driving her? I have some things to do."

The girls lazily walked out of their rooms and into the living room, "Yeah sure Gru, whatever." August grabbed her keys as 16 year old Agnes followed close behind. Agnes' hair was different now, and sported 2 ponytails in the back rather than the unicorn style hair. The unicorn obsession died down, and Agnes had no more interest in them. Even her room was cleaned out, and that giant ridiculous looking unicorn she got from the carnival was now sitting in the attic, collecting lots of dust.

After Edith and Margo were gone, Gru adopted August the year after Margo's death.

(A/N: August is seen briefly in Soft Wind and Death Tales and was Edith's friend.)

She was helpful no doubt; being Gru's assistant when she turned 18 was fun to her. Though she wonder where Edith literally flew off to. It baffled her how many of Gru's inventions they never tested, and how many of them _actually _worked. One of the examples would be the jet boots Edith used when she left. It was amazing how much force you could put on those and how long you could fly for. It would have been very useful for getting around the lab, but whatever. Edith probably still had them.

August unlocked the doors to the Ferrari with her remote and sat in the driver seat. Agnes sat in the passenger. Both girls clipped on their seat belts and August looked in her rear view; no cars…

The engine whirled as it pulled out of the drive way, then down the street at 60 miles an hour towards Agnes' high school. Gru watched them speed down the road and smiled. He walked back into his house and shut the door behind him. Nefario approached him a few seconds later.

"Gru, do you mind if I have a quick word with you?"

"Yes Nefario, go ahead."

The two descended into the lab and Nefario uncovered a large object. The object was yet another machine but this time it was meant for life support. Nefario was going to die some 20 years later but the machine was not meant for him. With a built in age selection unit and all the correct chemicals for literally remaking the human body, it was a key to life. Gru thought of the funeral that took place around nine years ago.

_Flashback_

_Gru, Agnes, August, Gru's mother, and all the minions, gathered around Margo's grave; a white sleek coffin that was outlined with many flowers and letters from the minions._

_Gru spoke first, "Margo, you were always dee smart one. I never forgot that day when Vector murdered you, I weesh I could take it back every single day. I also would like to find Edith again, and bring her back to see you," He sniffled "I now leave you to rest in peace. Agnes and August have something to say as well."_

_Agnes cried for a few seconds before it was her turn, "Margo, I absolutely loved you, and I hope that you find a great place to rest. I remember when you always used to take care of us at Mrs. Hattie's. I'll miss sitting next you in the morning eating pancakes."_

_Then it was August's, "I never really knew you much, but from what I've heard, you were a great sibling and would have given your life to defend your sisters. Even though you practically died for them, I wish you were alive."_

_August held blue roses in her hands, and then set them into a metal cup very gently beside Margo's grave._

_And with that, the coffin was lowered into the ground. A headstone was placed, it read: Margo Gru 1995 – 2011_

_Beloved Daughter and sister._

_End of flashback…_

That was a seemingly depressing day for all of them, including Gru's mom which Gru himself was even surprised about. Margo was 2 months away from her birthday, which means that she would have been 16, how dare Vector put her through death.

Gru excused himself from Dr. Nefario then headed back upstairs to his tank car. Moments later, he arrived at Margo's grave site. He stood in front of the headstone without a single movement.

"I miss you kitten, I wish I could punish Vector for killing you. One day, I promise you." He stated, and then left without another word.

….

"Agnes! August! Come to dee lab, I have sometheeng to show you." Gru announced.

The girls walked into a very large and dark room, with a screen that literally was the only source of light in the entire room.

"Now, I know dat we three have missed Edith over the years. I will be using dees computer to find her and I will not stop until I do. I must make sure dat ALL of my keetens be brought back home, excluding Margo, sadly. But! I will make sure that Edith is brought back home."

"We believe in you Gru, do not disappoint us"

The girls started to walk out of the room but before they reached the door, Gru grasped their attention again.

"Girls wait; I'm receiving a news cast!"

He turned up the volume on the screen.

_One of the world's most powerful men's vaults was robbed early yesterday. The perpetrator left no signs of ever being there. No devices or foot/fingerprints were found. Which of the world's villains might be responsible for stealing 30.7 million dollars?_

The camera panned to a very large man, _Mr. Perkins, what do you think you'll do if you and your company go into bankruptcy? "Well, my son Vector will have to quit eventually, and the funding for his project will have to be shut down" That is very unfortunate! Your son, could he possibly have been involved in the murder of 2 teens 9 years ago? "Vector? HA! That's impossible…" More coming up on this story after the break._

"Oh my god, that. That was Edith who robbed him!" Gru concluded, "AHA!" He cheered, "She's alive!"

"Gru," August started, "How do you know if it was Edith?" she beseeched him.

"Because, no other veelain could have done that alone. In training, Edith was how-you-say… Special. She pulled off things that no one else could!" he told her.

"Woah, woah woah woah, training? You mean you actually put Edith in training to steal and become a villain?" August accused.

"Yes, do you remember when your school's power went out? That was Edith. Remember when that bully stopped peecking on everyone? That was also Edith!"

Agnes' mouth dropped and August was speechless.

* * *

><p>Edith drove the nighttime streets of New York in her new Lamborghini, eyes watching the European car with complete awe. Yesterday when it was dropped off by the helicopter, her heart stopped for a few seconds and she was amazed. The jaw dropping sight of the Reventon was absolutely beautiful; sleek chrome wheels, very clean curves, elongated lights in the front and 'x' like lights in the back. Along with its pink iridescent color and finish, it was a beauty.<p>

Edith pulled up to a building called "The hideout"..Usually Edith would come here sometimes for a drink, to gather intelligence from her resource or just to meet new people.

This time however, was for intelligence.

Edith slowly stepped up to the bartender and almost everyone in that area stared at her.

Why are they staring?

Edith wore the simplest of clothes too; a dark blue hoodie, tight fit skinny jeans, shoes with multi-colored strings and no beanie…Unbeknownst to everyone there, two plasma pistols sat in the space between her bottom and her jeans; locked and fully loaded. A small combat knife accompanied a sheath with a strap that wrapped around her torso. No one had no idea how armed Edith was. She leaned forward over the bar counter and whispered in the bartender's ear: AA2056yui, codename dark sheath.

"Please follow me Edith" he beckoned her.

The two came to a small room with a poker table and a few people sitting at it. One a woman, the other men.

"Please, sit Edith."

Edith sat on a stool on the darker side of the table.  
>"Ah yes, you wanted to see me Evershard. I believe you have new Intel on Vector. Would you care to explain?"<p>

Evershard sat comfortable in his seat. He was a tall man, very slender and elongated face, looked German to Edith.

"First, the money you owe us for the building of your new fortress."

"Ah, yes." Edith reached into her small backpack and pulled out a 2x2 inch cube. She punched in a few numbers on a holographic panel then pressed a few buttons. Seemingly out of nowhere, a large stack of money now sat on the poker table.

"There you are, 3.6 million." She stated, pushing the stack towards him.

"I aim to please my costumers Edith; you have done a great job for a young villain. I congratulate your recent success on the vault robbery. Very nice job!"

Evershard applauded her along with the other man and woman.

"The intelligence, please" Edith anxiously sped up the meeting. Evershard leaned back in his chair and pressed a small screen. Another larger screen appeared on the wall; Edith turned her attention to it. A picture of Vector accompanied the screen; the boy was wearing a silver vest, jet black jeans, orange shirt, and glasses. Several knives were placed on the vest, some explosive.

"When do I get to meet him after 11 years?" she asked. "We can't do that just yet, he is very powerful and our spies have had no success on gathering any information on his whereabouts. But, because of the robbery you pulled off, he will soon be left without money, making him easier to track."

Edith plugged in a small USB drive into the screens mainframe, downloading all gathered data on Vector. "Thank you for your time, I shall be leaving now."

Grabbing her small backpack, she left the room and bar, then to her Lamborghini. Edith started the car and the engine gave off a threatening growl. A few seconds later, the engine slowed and Edith put it into drive. She sped down the street and back to Port Jervis.

About 1 hour later, she pulled up into the garage beside her warehouse.

Entering, she used the facial recognition scanner. The door unlocked and she stepped inside.

"Good Evening Edith, how may I serve you today?" The A.I. asked.

"Take this USB Drive, scan all information and search for possible whereabouts on Vector. Also, fetch me my sleepwear."  
>Edith slid the USB into a small opening in her touch table.<p>

"Downloading Information, estimated completion time, 1 hour until calculation is finished."

Edith slipped on the clothes the A.I. had given her.

Better go check on the minions. Edith pushed a few buttons on her keypad, and then several panels broke off of the wall behind the couch, revealing a large platform. The Lamborghini sat on one side while Edith stood on the platform and descended into the lower levels of her fortress.

Edith held a small holographic panel and checked her facebook page. No notifications, messages, or wall posts. The platform kept lowering into the fortress and a few minutes later, rooms of white surrounded the space. Edith stepped off the platform and walked down a cat walk. A few of the minions greeted her, "Hi boss!" they'd say.

Having female minions was fun, not only did they help you with even making food and cleaning up, they helped Edith with her heists.

It was rather fun to have company, but still, Edith somehow lacked companion ship in her life. She was rather bored to be alone so much. She couldn't even begin to fathom how much Gru had to do it.

Ugh, why was she thinking about him so much?

Edith's head hurt, "JENNY!"

"Yes mistress!"

"How many times have I told you NOT to use my torcher chamber without permission?"

"Sorry boss."

"Go clean it up." Edith commanded with her arms crossed.

"Sarah! Get me my mind calming chip and adapter"

"Yes mistress!"

"I swear, these minions need some companions too." She muttered.

Then an idea struck her mind.

Maybe she'd _adopt _a companion…

"Here you are mistress!" Sarah set the gadget onto the table besides Edith.

This gadget called the "Calming chip" was made by Edith because of the numerous headaches and throbs she had each month.

She snapped it onto her neck and flipped the switch, and within a few seconds, Edith was relaxed.

"Ok, now I need to go upstairs….."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Edith has become a part time villain! Please review! Lol and tell me what else I can do better! I'm sure there is still something I need to work on. I am requesting Constructive CRITISISM and feed back :3 I promise these chapters will get longer and better...<strong>


	3. August Arrives

**Hard Wind and Family.. Chapter 3**

The pet store was literally howling with all sorts of pets, however, Edith came looking for something special; something that can be loyal and helpful at the same time.

Edith trudged the isles of the store with her hands in the pockets of her blue sweat shirt, looking around at different types of dogs to see which of them caught her eye's attention.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, lay a jet black dog, soft and shiny coat. The only colors occupying its coat were black and a peanut butter brown.

**The Doberman pinscher.**

With long, erect ears and a stubby tail, the jet black dog looked like it could be part of a stealth organization.

"Uhh, Miss!" Edith beckoned a service lady towards her and pointed at the cage. "Hey bud" Edith said softly to him. The Doberman looked at her with pleading eyes as if he were about to say: Let me out of here!

The lady hooked a leash to the dog's collar then the Doberman followed her to the pet adoption center.

"Alright, just going to need you to sign here, here, and here. Then the Doberman is yours with a payment of 450 dollars."

Edith signed the paper and pulled 450 out of nowhere. The cashier lady eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright he's yours!" The lady told Edith.

"Thank you" she replied.

Edith walked out of the store with the Doberman and sat him in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini.

As she walked around the car, she thought of a great name. Sitting, she turned towards him and said: "I think I'll call you Felonious…."

Then she turned the keys in the ignition and the engines started with a growl. The car sped down the streets of New York and to another shop.

Edith pulled up in front of PetCo and brought out Felonious with her. She kept a tight grasp on the loop at the end of his leash as she approached the pet store. No doubt there would be other pets there but she at least didn't want him running off.

Edith looked for food, treats, toys, and bowls and so on. At one point, she got so many items that she had to put them in a cart rather than carry them. Edith stood with Felonious in front of the cages, and then she observed him for a second.

_I don't think he'll need one…_

"Come Felonious, let's check out."

Edith pushed the heavy cart towards an empty line and made conversation with the clerk there.

"Hello!" Edith approached, pushing the heavy cart in front of her.

"Hello Miss!" The cashier's name was Sarah, a tall brunette.

"That's a very good looking dog you have there…" Sarah looked at Felonious.

"Yeah I know, I just got him not even an hour ago. Thought I might stop by and get him some necessities ya know?" Edith said.

"Yeah, dogs aren't really that tough to take care of, and by the way this Doberman looks, ehhh, might be pretty easy." Sarah assumed as she quickly finished scanning items and putting them in the cart.

"Anyway" She continued, "Your total price is 670 dollars." Edith yet again took money out of nowhere. Man, that 30 million dollars really comes in handy doesn't it?

"Thanks…" Edith replied, pulling the cart out of the store. Then it hit her: _how am I supposed to fit all this stuff inside my Lambo?_

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Edith returned to her fortress and parked her car, then brought in all of the pet supplies in a towering stack. "Lights on!" Edith commanded while carrying everything and the dog leash in a contracted hand.<p>

The lights flickered on in the fortress and the A.I. sounded out of nowhere.

"Good morning Edith, is there anything you need help with today?" she asked.

"You could help me rearrange this place for the dog." She suggested.

"Yes Edith, just tell me where everything goes."  
>A.I. began rearranging the kitchen so that Felonious had a place to eat. She set bowls at the end of the kitchen and the treats inside a cupboard. Felonious' bed was sat inside the living room next to the couch.<p>

Edith's kitchen was_ very _similar to Gru's only it was a lot smaller, yet looked like an almost attempted copy of Gru's. The living room had one sided windows, and they were humongous, taking up almost the entire wall behind the big 89 inch flat screen Edith had.

Edith always had copious amounts of dark blue and white everywhere now.

She lived secretly in a warehouse that looked crappy on the outside, but it was as tough and as cool looking as one of the most highly secure facilities on the planet on the inside.

Hell, it was better than Vector's fortress back in Ohio. Which reminded her…

"A.I.!" She called out.

"Yes Edith…"

"What results did you get on the calculation yesterday night?" She asked.

"Vector was spotted on your satellite almost 5 hours ago, he has moved locations again with his same fortress." The A.I. explained.  
>"Coward" she mumbled.<p>

Edith knew that everyone around Ohio knew the story of the two teens that were murdered almost 10 years ago…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, 10 years ago.<em>

_Edith sat out of sight on a hill during Margo's funeral. The rain splashed down on her as she sat and observed her family. With Margo gone, she could never forgive Gru for letting her take off the other day._

_It was Vector and Gru's fault that her family was slowly ripping apart…._

_The news was buzzing with murder stories…._

"_Early last night, a 16 year old girl was stabbed in the abdomen and left to die there with her sister, the sister has been identified as Edith Parker. Her body has yet to be found, although she has been pronounced deceased. Bloodstains occupy this peaceful play area, who could have killed them? Here we have Mr. Gru. Mr. Gru, can you tell us about your adoptive daughters?"_

_Gru had pain in his eyes, they started to water but he held back from crying._

"_Well, I am very sad, I will meese my keetens. I will also find dee porson responsible for dees." And that's all he had to say._

"_Our prayers go out to the Gru family, and to the children who deceased here last night"_

* * *

><p>"Gru! Some friends invited me to come with them to New York, I leave tomorrow night" August said.<p>

"What? You're going to New York? Ah, ok have fun." Gru told her.

August ran up to her room, packed her clothes and everything she needed. She grabbed her plane tickets and set them inside her suit case as well.

**XXXXXX**

The girls stayed at a hotel the next day and August was eager to go out somewhere.

"Hey Penny, want to go with me to "The hideout"?" August asked eagerly.

"Sure, I'll call up a taxi."

It was the three of them, August, Penny, and Holly. Holly decided to stay behind.

**XXXXXX**

A few minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of the bar. A pink Lamborghini caught August's eyes…

"Wow, whoever has that must really be wealthy" She muttered. August turned towards the bar doors and pushed them open.

As the door flew open, the scent of soft smoke and food filled August's nose.

It was pretty quiet; everyone had their drinks, sat around at the bar and talked.

August and Penny sat at the bar waiting for the bartender. Just then, a very distinct voice caught August's ears. August turned her head to see who was talking. A few seats down, she saw a blonde with spikey short hair and a dark blue hoodie. August thought for a second… _the voice, and that hair_.

"E- Edith is that you?" The blonde turned around at her name being called.

"WHAT THE?" she vaulted off of her stool and pulled out her two plasma pistols.

Everyone in the bar gasped and was totally silent, watching Edith's sudden movements.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME? WHO SENT YOU!" She asked desperately.

"Edith? Edith from the orphanage? Oh my gosh it's so good to se-" Penny called out, but then a plasma bolt shot by her face and into the wall behind her, then she hid behind August.

"Edith calm down, it's me… August!" she cried.

"August? Penny? What are you doing here?" Edith asked her, still holding the guns at point blank range.

"I'm just here on vacation-"

"NO! Gru sent you didn't he?"

"DIDN'T HE?" she yelled

"Edith- no he didn't"

"LIES!" Edith smacked the gun across August's face and she fell to the floor.

"Edith, I swear to you. Gru did not send me here. I came here just to get away for a while. I remember your sister's funeral, I remember Margo!" August held up a hand in defense.

Everyone in the bar who knew the story, whispered around rumors regarding Edith and Margo.

"No, that's not possible!" Edith yelled, tears began to form in her eyes as she remembers her deceased sister.

"Please Edith, remember me as your friend! I can help you know where Vector will be!"

Edith holstered her guns and beckoned August and penny to follow her out of the bar, and quickly.

"Penny, I can get a cab for you. There's no room in my Lamborghini."  
>August was surprised, "That Lamborghini, is yours? DUDE THAT'S AWESOME!"<p>

"Yes it is, now get in."

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping at this warehouse?" August asked confused.<p>

"You'll see." Edith assured her.

Edith drove the Lamborghini into her garage and the door closed behind them. The garage platform slowly moved down and forward, then took a couple of turns and stopped.

"We're here."

The blast door in front of them opened and Edith's living room was revealed to August.

"What?" August asked in disbelief as she walked forward. The sheer size of Edith's living space was unfathomable; after all it's a warehouse.

Edith's Doberman ran up to August. She ran her hands around the dog's face and neck, scratching the sensitive places. "Well hello there! Such a pretty puppy, what's his name?"

"Felonious…." She muttered.

"Just lik-"

"Yes I know, just like Gru's first name…." Edith interrupted. August smiled.

"Impressive living room! Wait, this is inside of a warehouse?" she had just begun to realize.

Edith stood with her arms and legs crossed, watching her friend in a daze of awe.

"Yup, every piece of it." She admired her fortress.

August turned to the big TV, "Woah, this is huge!"

"Good afternoon Edith, how may I serve you and a friend today?"

The A.I. asked curious.

"Woah, dude you have an Artificial intelligence? Wicked….."

"Are you done admiring or can I show you the rest of my fortress?"

….

"Dude these screens are huge! How did you manage to get all the-"

"Bought them, came with the building plans for the fortress." She replied, walking down a corridor with August. She turned to Edith wondering, "How much did all this cost?"

"Around three million" she replied.

August gasped, "WHAT?"

"Yup…"

"How did you manage that?"

"I stole 30 million from Vector's father." She told her. "I have roughly 26 million left"

"Dude, bad idea. Do you know how long Vector will track you? He'll wan-"

"Want revenge, the same way I do." She interrupted with a cold sneer in her voice.

The two came to the living room.

Edith and August sat on the couch as Edith tapped the touch table in front of them.

"I need to know where Vector is."  
>"ah, yes."<p>

August quickly tapped into one of Edith's satellites and started moving around the 3D earth with her fingers.

"Go to Ohio, look for a white structure, should have a moat with a shark swimming around in it."  
>Edith moved the earth and zoomed in.<p>

There was the structure…

"Are you saying that he's there?" She guessed.

"I cannot tell you for sure but I'm pretty sure you can still know where he has gone into if you hack into one of his data mainframes."

Edith contemplated this thought for a moment.

"I'll do it…."-

* * *

><p>Edith's ship pierced the day time sky and flew towards Ohio. The thought of confronting Vector after 11 years was…how-you-say ridiculous and suicidal.<p>

Who knows how many robot sharks he has?

It bewildered Edith, knowing she might have to fight him if he was in fact at home.

Or, maybe she could just blow up his fortress, whichever the decision, either was good enough.

Edith landed in a wide street with no cars then came out of the jet in her spy uniform.

The door on Vector's fortress was opened….

Edith carefully walked past the first doors, no shark. Then past the second sliding doors, no Vector.

She trudged into his living room, still no Vector!

Then she went to his massive vault, still no Vector, but might be some cool weapons inside of it…

Then she saw the data terminal inside of his bedroom.

Edith quickly tapped into the mainframe and turned off his house defenses.

"Data bypass security, download information, location coordinates…" She mumbled, typing in all sorts of different code.

As soon as the terminal was hacked and she got what she needed, the entire facility went pitch black. Edith took off her heavy backpack and armed a charge near Vector's power generator.

She activated her night vision goggles and equipped her plasma rifle. She snuck into the ventilation shafts and retreated out of the building, then to her ship a couple of blocks down.

Whoever came into the building was expecting someone, tried to cut them off on the inside.

The ship was still there, levitating in the soft wind. Edith engaged the thruster in the back and set off the charge in Vector's fortress. A small portion inside the fortress was blown apart and the structure remained standing.

"Gru, take a look at this…" Nefario beckoned him to look at the camera surveillance screen.

"I just picked up this footage a while ago, a ship similar to yours, only pink, flew away from Ohio…"

Gru's facial expression was a mix of 'what' and confusion.

"Dats weird" He concluded.

"I am goeeng to contact August…." He left the room.

It was still 11:30 AM, whilst August slept on the most comfortable couch in the world. Although Edith was a villain, she had some _great_ style. Rather than dark and jet black walls with tons of weapons and sharp objects scattered around, it was more comfortable, soothing, warm..

August's phone rang out of nowhere.

"Ughhhh…" She clambered from underneath the sheets, grabbing her G-Phone. (A/N: Remember the G-Phone Margo had in Soft Wind and Death Tales? Yeah August has one to now…)

"Hello?" She lazily said.

"August, where are you?" Gru asked.

August thought of what to tell him, thinking of hesitantly telling him about Edith.

"I'm in New York…." She reminded him.

"I know dat, but some ship just flew out of Ohio, I'm tracking eet right now and it's about to land near you…" Just as Gru finished his sentence, August heard the coons and whirls of the doors to the warehouse.

Oh crap.

"Sorry Gru but I have to go, say hi to Agnes for me!" She hung up quickly.

Edith walked in and stood next to August.

"You find anything important there?" She asked Edith, and without a word, Edith plugged in a USB drive into her touch table.

The table's screen was now filled with Orange modules and buttons, a big V was located in the central to right space.

"Whoa, is this a copy of Vector's house operating system?" August asked desperately.

"Yup, I managed to get a hold of it somehow." She said crossing her legs.

"DUDE, with this… oh man it's going to be so much easier to track him!" She announced.

Edith watched as August's hand ran across the touch screen, "How so?"

"Each operating system contains a few entries based on the location of where the user has gone. It logs it in case of future reference." She explained.

She continued, "And in this case, there's code. I'm going to have to break it somehow. I can't just open a folder and look at it out of nowhere; I'll have to piece it together."

"So in other words….It's locked?" Edith asked her curiously.

"Precisely, it's a good thing Gru taught me how to hack through an operating system!"

"He taught you….to hack into an operating system? Damn, I wish I was too"

"He taught me more or less just computers and hacking things, it comes in handy. I was never taught to be a full blown villain like you, it's just not my style."

"How is Gru?" Edith asked her.

"Struck with depression" She said while typing, "Every Saturday he sits and looks at a piece of technology. Remember that hoverboard he gave you? He sits and stares at it like it'll bring you and Margo back."

"Well that's weird, although I don't feel bad for giving it back, plus I'm making my own in a few days." She said.

August turned to her with worry in her eyes, "Edith, I know you don't think he cares, but he talks about you and Margo _every _single day as if you were his Idols. Do you know how much he misses his book worm? His tom-boy? When Margo died, he was locked up in his lab for days, didn't come out to eat, and wouldn't even allow me in."

Edith looked down and felt guilt, Felonious nuzzled her arm and she pet the dog's head.

"August, I don't want to go home; I don't want to talk to him, he let Margo run off that day thinking she just needed some fresh air." She scowled.

"Find Vector and don't talk to me until you do.." Edith stormed out of the room abd Felonious sat next to August. He looked at her with a whine.

"Don't worry, she's just upset, it'll pass." Then her phone rang.

"Hello?"  
>"August" Gru said on the other line.<p>

"We need to talk, where are you _really_?" Gru was onto August, he knew what was coming next.

August sighed, "I'm with Edith. She's alive Gru, I'm in her fortress"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was kind of a long update for me, there was a death in the family recently so I was quite busy but all in all i was able to get this out on time :)<strong>


	4. Daughters Of Felonious Gru

**Hard Wind and Family... Chapter 4**

That night, Edith dreamt about her deceased sister.

* * *

><p><em>It was cold, the sky aphotic. No birds singing, only crows, the trees completely still and silent. All she heard was the native harmony of her own footsteps in the grass as Edith approached Margo's grave.<em>

_She did not speak. All she did was slump down onto her knees and felt sadness overcome her. A few tears fell from her face as gravity caused them to plummet to the ground, and settle in the soil above her sister's coffin._

_She was gone because of a brutal stab and laceration. A cut that would end _anyone's _life, and break their family and friend's emotions._

_Out of nowhere, the sky turned a dark red and the ground beneath Edith began to shake. A dark growl surrounded Edith's ears and she turned to run. The wind picked up and birds morphed from soft cuddly animals, to dark black demons that made a high pitched concussive sound. Edith held her ears in pain and darted away from the grave as she saw a bony hand protrude from the ground. Again she heard the growl and ran faster. A skeletal figure rose from the ground. It was Margo, living in her deceased form. She chased after Edith with a knife and Edith continued to run as fast as possible._

_Exhausted she fell into the grass, and faced her worst nightmare. As she used her arms and legs to push herself back, she ran into a wall with nowhere else to go. Margo's rotting corpse approached her with an intense growl that shook the ground. She threw the knife into Edith's abdomen and she screamed in pain and fear._

* * *

><p>Edith quickly awoke in a sudden thrash of pain. She realized that she had stabbed herself on accident with the weapon she kept by her bed.<p>

She panicked, "A.I. WAKE UP AUGUST NOW! GET ME TO MY MEDICAL STATION!"

"Yes Edith, I am detecting an object in your lower abdomen-"

"GOD DAMMIT IT'S A KNIFE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She interrupted her heart racing.

The floor beneath Edith separated and a platform was formed in front of her. She quickly stepped onto it, holding the knife within her, not being able to pull it out.

The platform descended into a medical station, a room with 4 windows underneath a section of the lab. The robotic snake arms gently put Edith onto the table as she was about to drift into unconsciousness.

August ran up to the window and put her hands against it. The snake arms tore off Edith's sleepwear and she was left in her undergarments.

August saw the knife in her abdomen and her heart skipped a beat, fearing the worst.

One particular snake went slowly to the knife, then grabbed it and attempted to pull it out, only to be thwarted by Edith's arms, which were as tough as no one would have known. Even though she looked skinny and weak, she was totally something different.

4 more arms came from the ceiling and held down Edith's limbs. She grunted in defense, but restraints crossed over her thrashing arms and legs, making her immobilized.

Again, she tried her hardest to not let the arms touch her. But to her attempts, her limbs were constricted by the constraints.

Another attempt was made by a snake arm, this time with some success. The arm went slowly, grabbed the knives' handle, then yanked it out.

"AAAHHH! Grnnmmmm!" Edith groaned drenched in pain. Blood began to leak from the open wound and Edith cried heavily, crying in front of August for the first time.

The throbs of pain were still there, undermining her skin. An arm descended from the ceiling with a syringe, then poked it into Edith's side. It was a sedative & anesthetic, meant to make her sleep so that she could be fixed and healed.

"August" She said from within.

Edith's voice was weak as she was about to drift into sleep.

August quickly stepped into the room and stood next to Edith, worry in her eyes.

"Edith, it'll be ok." Edith remembered those words.

_Don't worry, everything will be fine, we're going to be really happy here, right?_

She heard the echoes of her sister's soft and reassuring voice which made her cry harder.

* * *

><p>"Gru? It's August."<p>

"Yes, go ahead. How is Edith doeeng?"

"She's in pretty bad shape, stabbed herself in her sleep on accident after dreaming about Margo."

Gru was silent on the other line; no doubt he was shocked about what happened not even an hour ago.

"Is- is she goeeng to make eet?" he asked hopefully, a crack in his voice as if he were about to breakdown.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." August told him, then she hung up.

Felonious looked at her and August brought him in for a hug. "She'll be fine Felonious, you'll see her tomorrow."

That night was one of the longest August has ever had. She stayed up all night drinking copious amounts of coffee, trying to break the code within Vector's operating system. By 5:30 AM when the birds began to sing and the sun rose, she was exhausted. Getting up from the table, she stretched her arms then walked to the couch. She scratched her lower back before plopping down on the cushions, literally falling asleep 30 seconds later.

Maybe 5 minutes after she'd fallen asleep, Edith walked into the room in a dark blue robe, stitches occupying the knife wound. She leaned over the couch and noticed August sleeping, she shook her but she didn't respond.

_Lazy, _she thought.

Edith decided to take a look and see what August found. She looked over everything and when she accessed the file with ease, her mouth flew wide open. A long list of names filled the touch screen. There was one that Vector marked. Margo…

Edith opened the file to see her sister's profile.

_Assassination target: 16 year old Margo_

_Reason for mark: Possible informant, needs to be neutralized based on intake of knowledge. Also a **D**__**aughter of Felonious Gru**__, world's 2__nd__ greatest super villain, use caution. If Margo were to live, she'd be a dangerous villain._

Edith scrolled down to see hers next

_Assassination target: 13 year old Edith_

_Reason for mark: Tom-boy, extreme temper, ability to use any piece of technology, very intelligent, can hack a data terminal within seconds. __**Daughter of Felonious Gru**__…_

_Daughter…..of…..felonious…Gru…. how do they know all this?_

Edith then got up raging with temper. How could Perkins say that? She furiously traveled down into her lab and into the room where she could smash stuff. She wreaked havoc on it for at least an hour, and came out of it all sweaty and shaking.

The room was primarily for when Edith got her tempers. The minions designed it for her, a gift actually.

Then Edith traveled back upstairs to see August awake and still cracking through files. August noticed her, "Edith! I know where Vector will be a couple of days from now.." She said frantically. Edith heard her but did not respond.

"Edith are you alright?" August put a hand on her shoulder, only for it to be grabbed and twisted backwards. August fell on the ground in pain, "What the hell was that for?" She screamed at her.

Edith still didn't respond, the cold dark look on her face became her entire emotional feel. Her whole body filled with anger.

"Do not remind me about Vector until I say so… Did you look at the profiles for both Margo and I? They were planned…"

August's mouth flew open. "What? How could they have been planned?" she asked frantically looking for answers.

Edith was reluctant to tell her, "We were both "Daughters of Felonious Gru" They wanted to break Gru's heart so they broke ours, don't you get it? Margo's dead because of Gru, and because of me" Her arms fell to her sides as she started to feel guilt run through her; she looked at the ground and a tear fell from her face, "I just wish I could have saved her.."

August sighed and put both hands on Edith's shoulders, "Edith, it may have been an unfortunate circumstance while living with Gru, but none the less it was probably bound to happen. You were 13 at the time, you couldn't have stopped Vector."

Edith turned around, away from August. "Yes I could have…"

"I have to go Edith, take care." August hugged Edith from behind, then turned away to gather her coat and leave the warehouse. Edith leaned against the wall and put her hand over her face, she didn't know what to do anymore.

The screen flashed on and she saw a map, followed by a guided location mark.

The A.I. spoke, "Edith, August has left you valuable information concerning Vector, recommend tactical assessment" She explained.

Edith rubbed her temples, "Store the information until needed, if you spot Vector let me know." She commanded.

"Yes Edith, in what folder would you like to store the information?"

"Retribution, Plan A"

* * *

><p>An orange smoke filled a line of the sky as Vector plowed through the air.<p>

A repetitive beeping noise sounded from his central console.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Have you failed me yet again son?" Perkins said in a deep and irritated voice.

"Umm…." Vector started, fearing his father's dark tone. "No…..At least I don't think s-"

"One of your assassination targets is _still _alive."

"Which one?" Vector asked curious.

"Edith…"

Vector gulped. She's still alive? No that's not possible, if she were alive then Gru would have taught her to become a villain by now…

"AND let's not forget that 90% of my savings has been stolen by that little brat."

Oh crap, she _is _a villain.

"R-r-right, I'll get o-on that"

"Do not fail me"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this one was short, I know. Anyway, please review if possible, i love feedback as you probably already know. I'm getting to a very big climax in this story so be ready for some interesting carnage ^_^<strong>


	5. Edith's Storm

**Hard Wind and Family… Chapter 5**

Edith occupied the couch while her thoughts took her over. How was she supposed to take revenge on Vector? A plan for her that would prove difficult no doubt. She needed the help of family; not just any family, but a _villain_ family.

"A.I., get me a green monster, I need some energy." She commanded.

"Yes Edith."

A small table rose from the ground next to her and sitting on that table, was a tall green can that would make anyone wired.

"Aahh" Edith grabbed the can and pulled the tab off. She sipped it while she looked at the contents of the touch screen table.

"So Vector's got a gps with him apparently, great, this will make everything easier." She rubbed her hands together as a mischievous grin spread across her face. Her plan was working for the most part.

Edith's thoughts drifted through her mind, then they caught up with August. How was she able to hack a satellite then know where Vector was? It was odd really, August knew how to do a lot of advanced things that not even Edith could do with computers…. Although Edith was pretty good with them, August was 4 times better.

A small blip traveled across the screen's virtual map. "Edith, I am detecting this signal to be Vector's GPS, shall I home in and intercept it?" The A.I. suggested.

Edith sighed, "Track the signal, we go for him in 2 days. I _will _take my revenge on him for killing Margo."

"Yes, Do you want me to order the minions to prepare you for your revenge on Vector?"

"Have them ready my ship, weapons, energy sword, uhhh…what else am I forgetting? Oh and have them store Vector's signal into the data mainframe of the ship. Also, send a blocker to Gru's satellite so he won't be able to track the ship when it comes into range." She explained.

"Yes Edith, Preparation time will be 4 hours. What is your agenda for today? Shall I store it?"

Edith thought for a moment and rubbed her temples. The A.I. detected something, "Stress levels increasing to 30%, I advise a proper walk would be in order for this morning?" A.I. suggested.

"Yes, log that for 10:30 this morning. Oh and open the one sided windows to let some light in, it's dark in here. Turn up fortress heat to 75, get me some loose fitting clothes and throw in some toast would ya?"

"Understood Edith, on what side would you like to butter your toast?" She asked.

"Whichever, doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Edith sat on her bed while A.I. transferred the clothes there. The clothes on the hangars were a Dark purple hoodie, leather converse, and black skinny jeans.<p>

"Wow A.I., you really know what I like to wear." Edith said, proud of her artificial companion.

"Yes, in fact I pick your clothes based on mood and brain waves." Edith continued putting on her clothes while the A.I. explained it to her.

"Well that's interesting, what else don't I know about you? I've only had this fortress for a year."

"I do anything and everything you require. I take care of the systems of the fortress; I take care of the outside perimeter, minions, vehicles, and almost everything in the house you use. For example: Toothpaste, clothes, shoes, and food." She replied.

Edith tied the last lace on her converse and slipped on the hoodie. "Awesome, well I'm off on my walk now. Log it."

"Yes Edith" She replied.

Edith trotted out of the fortress and off to a random destination. The fortress's communicator rang as soon as she left.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, she's not answering. August gave me deese numbor yesterday and I just now left her a message.." Gru complained. Maybe she knew it was him. Maybe she was still mad at him.<p>

Whatever the reason, Gru was severely hurt and disappointed that Edith hasn't talked to him so long, and the last update he got was yesterday night when August called about Edith accidentally stabbing herself.

Gru however was surprised to know that August somehow caught up with her. It was comforting to know she was actually still alive. Edith was _always_ the daredevil and quite the driver too.

Gru sat at his round table thinking. When will Edith finally talk to him again? Why New York? Why Hiding? Just….Why?

Agnes walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with him. It was 11:30 in the morning.

"Hey keeten, wha's up?" he asked the dark haired teen.

"Ohh nothing, just a little bored. How bout you?" she replied.

"eh, Could be better. Ya know with everyone gone, it's kind of lonely you know?" He looked at her with tired eyes. He wasn't able to sleep last night since Edith's accident. A tear formed from one of Gru's eyes. "I meese Margo, if she were here…"

"I know dad, I wish she was here too." Agnes told him.

* * *

><p>Edith walked into her fortress tired. The A.I started talking out of nowhere as she proceeded through the doors.<p>

"Edith, you have a voicemail."  
>"play it" she commanded as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

_Hey keeten, it's..uhh…It's._

She came back into the living room. She knew that voice, Gru…

_It's Gru, I wanted to call and see how theengs are doeeng, and I miss you, Margo, and August. Eet's so lonely here weethout you gorls. All I have are dee minions Agnes and Nefario. But steel, dere is a hole in my heart. I need you to call me back. Goodbye, I love you._

Edith sat on her couch and put her hands in her face. Her eyes began to leak tears, and Felonious nudged against her. She put a hand on the dog's head and lightly rubbed it.

She sobbed. How could she do this? She thought Gru would never talk to her again. She was wrong, it was the complete opposite.

"I am detecting your emotions severely rising Edith, is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, no don't you see? I hurt Gru! He just wants to see me and hear my voice. I'm taking that away from him…"

Edith stood and went to her room. She took off her hoodie and threw it across the room.

Anger began to well up inside her. Grabbing the nearest object, a small lamp, she hurled it across the room and at the wall. Edith tore off her bed sheets, jumped onto the bed and started to literally tear apart her pillows.

After the first was torn, she moved on to the second one and instead of ripping it to shreds, she grabbed it and cried, hard. Softly coming out of the pillow, her face a beat red and the pillow soaked with tears, she turned to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Her heart raced and her breathing was extremely hard.

"A.I….. Get… get me my emergency sedative." She said in between breaths.

"Right away Edith."

One of the snake-like arms protruded from her ceiling and stuck a syringe in Edith's side.

"One last thing, repair the bedroom…..and feed felonious…" She said, drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>Vector walked into his white and tall fortress. The sliding steel doors opened, and greeted him into his home.<p>

"Wake up Sarah! Time to get crackin'" He shouted.

The lights in the fortress slowly lit, and Vector's coffee was being prepared by his Artificial Intelligence. (Which he called Sarah) ACDC-Back in black, played in the background.

A soft and sweet female voice sounded out of nowhere, "Good evening Vector. I have successfully fixed your piranha gun for you! And the disintegration ray is ready for testing downstairs." She advised.

Vector set down his tall yet thin briefcase as he sat on the couch, only to be greeted by the shark beneath his feet.

"Hey Fish! How 'bout some yummy meat for you?" The shark made a big smile at that statement. Vector grabbed his control board and pressed a button. A low suction noise could be heard from within the fish tank, and the shark gobbled up whatever kind of bloody meat it was. Satisfied, it swam around the tank in circles, not giving itself any logic whatsoever on what to do next.

Vector lazily lay back on his couch and watched TV.

"Man, there's nothing good on." He complained, switching channel through channel.

"There doesn't need to be." His father's voice echoed through his ears as Vector found himself staring at his controlling and strict parent.

Vector gulped. "Uhh hey dad…"

"Don't try to play this game, you know what I want from you." He barked.

"I don't know where to start!" He threw his hands up in defense.

But out of nowhere, two spies in black suits, dropped from the ceiling.

Perkins fixed his tie and adjusted the screen, "You will use these spies to track down Edith Parker. Do not fail me, or else." he threatened whilst crushing an apple in his hand.

Vector cleared his throat and stood, "Sarah, is there by chance a signal tracking my GPS? It's acting very weird lately…" Vector said while handing it to one of the spies.

"Yes, it's coming from Port Jervis, New York. It's also coming from an abandoned warehouse. Very inconspicuous if you ask me."

A dark grin spread across his face as Vector turned to the elite spies. "Go there and gather information. If you get caught by whoever is there, you're on your own. Good luck." He beckoned them towards the exit.

Edith awoke 4 hours later with a booming headache. "Ughhhhh" She moaned as she sat up in her bed. The room was completely clean again and the pillow was back in its place. Edith rubbed her eyes and yawned.

She threw her legs out from underneath the covers and her feet landed on the floor. Edith surveyed the room and noticed Felonious's bed unoccupied.

"A.I… Where's Felonious?" she asked curious.

"He is currently downstairs with the minions, playing in the new room they built him." She explained.

"huh….." Edith stood and grabbed the knife from her bedside. The sleek weapon was silver, and had a green and glowing line occupying the blade's outer facing.

Edith stuck the handle into her back pocket and proceeded out of her room.

"A.I., what's the status on Vector's GPS?" she asked, opening her fridge.

"Edith, I am detecting the GPS inside of our fortreeerooowww…" The A.I. abruptly stopped and powered down. Then out of nowhere, the lights cut out. Edith thought quickly.

The thermal and night vision goggles on top of the fridge…..

Edith quickly put on the goggles and wielded her knife in her right hand, with one of her plasma pistols in the left.

She slowly walked through the living space of her fortress. Edith found nothing, then lowered her weapons and stopped, sticking the knife back into her back pocket and the gun in between her pants and bottom. _I guess there's no one here, just a pow- AHhhh!_

She screamed as an arm wrapped around her neck. Edith desperately tried to set herself free; she grabbed the knife from her back pocket and stuck it into the figure behind her. She began to run from the living space and bashed open the door in the garage. A few yards behind her from where she left the wounded enemy she heard: "Don't let her escape!"

That made Edith go even faster; she jumped into her Lamborghini and started the engine, then smashed through the doors and drove away.

"Phew, that was close." She said, but getting her hopes up wasn't always the best idea.

A helicopter rose from behind the warehouse and started to follow Edith. "Dammit, they're following me." Edith drove and stomped on the pedal. The car pierced quickly through traffic on the bridge, the helicopter following close behind. _Maybe I can lose them in the city._

She drove faster and into the city, the helicopter still followed behind her, this time firing at her with a small minigun. But to no success, Edith dodged every single strike against her.

Edith stomped on the pedal again and zoomed down the biggest stretch of street in New York.

She passed time square with great speed and passers by panicked when they saw the oncoming car. The helicopter was nowhere in sight. Edith laughed happily and stupidly closed her eyes at 215 mph. The car took a ramp and flew almost 30 degrees in to the air. Edith was speechless as she flew, frightened, shocked. The park was coming into sight, and with lots of trees.

The car smashed into the tree at full speed, yet being stopped by the tree's resistant trunk. The car was flipped and the driver side's door was hanging open. Edith unconsciously started to fall from the car, her foot caught by the seat belt. Her ankle was then sprained by the sudden force being pulled.

"Vector, this is free lancer, we got her."  
>"good, interrogate her." He said with a deep voice.<p>

XXXXXXXX

August knocked on the door to the warehouse, but no response.

"Hello?" She yelled. Then the doors opened to reveal that no one was home. The lights were off and the fortress was completely dark. The lights flickered on.

"August, Edith has been kidnapped."

XXXXXXXXX

**(A/N: Warning, this next part may be very very detailed, and slightly gory.)**

Edith awoke tied to a chair in a dark room, the only light being shone upon her slender figure. Her ankle hurt so badly.

She could make out the sight of a tall yet bulky figure.

"Edith Parker." He said, slamming a folder onto the table next to him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"We want to know the same thing…."  
>"Who's we?"<p>

Another figure came into view.

"Oh I see what this, it's an interrogation." She laughed. "I thought you were going to kill m-"

Then she was smacked across the face with the butt of her own plasma pistol.

She laughed again. "I'm…not telling you anything.." She played.

The man in front of her grabbed her throat and looked into her eyes. "We _will_ make you talk." He said, whilst the other held a Taser.

"You think you can get info out of me by electrocuting me? Hahaha, this is ridiculous." She teased.

The other man walked up to her and pushed the Taser into her side. She was electrocuted again and again to make her talk but with no success.

"Talk Dammit." He commanded.

She spat her gathered spit onto his night vision goggles. "Go to hell" She said weakly.

"This isn't working freelancer, better go with plan B." he said to his partner.

Freelancer grabbed Edith off the chair, and then strung her upright, tying her hands to the ceiling. He stripped off all of her clothes then left her hanging for a moment. Edith's head dipped as she saw her exposed body. "How..dare you." She kicked Freelancer in the stomach with a great force. He grunted in slight pain then returned the favor with a blow to her stomach.

Edith then coughed up blood and breathed heavily. "Give her another Taser."

She was then electrocuted again. "Why Vector? WHY, did you steal from perkins?" he shouted.

"Because He… he stole from me.. He took my sister Margo." She said, a tear falling from her eyes.

She was tased again and she cried harder. "WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING FOR VECTOR?" he barked.

"I'm… not gonna tell you anything…"

Then Freelancer connected to wires to the inside of Edith's legs.

"This is your last chance, tell us…or die from 70,000 volts for 1 minute.."

Edith then heard a booming noise.

"See you in hell" she said happily.

Then, Gru's truck came smashing through the wall and the two spies jumped back in surprise. Gru walked out of the tank, and saw his daughter, strung up and beaten. Anger raged inside of him as he walked towards his enemies. They walked back slowly as Gru approached them. Freelancer took out his gun and shot at him, realizing the shot bounced off his chest and hit a wall.

"Oh shit."

Gru grabbed freelancer by the neck and threw him into his partner. He picked up free lancer's gun and shot both of them in the chest. They were still alive…

Gru again shot them both, yet three times. His anger started to lower as he turned his attention to Edith.

"How dare you take my daughter"

"dad…you…you found me" she said weakly.

Blood dripped from her mouth.

"Oh keeten! I'll geet you out of here." He cut the ropes and quickly grabbed Edith before she fell. He put her in the compartment next to August.

"August geet your nude seestor a towel." He said, while climbing into the cockpit. He drove back to Edith's fortress and ran out of the car, carrying her.

Gru stormed into her fortress. "Eef dere is an A.I. in dees fortress, I could really use your help right now!" He yelled. A platform opened in front of him, then they descended into the lower depths of the underground base.

He was awe struck at the sheer size of Edith's underground base. But no time to admire, Gru needed to get Edith to safety. He came to a medical room and left her in the care of the minions and robotic arms. Before he left the room, he walked up to Edith's side and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was even more interesting then even I can think of. I didn't want to get too gory with the last scene, but I did want to add a twist and I think it landed pretty well. Anywho, leave a comment or review! I love feedback ;)<strong>


	6. Healing and Tearing

**First off, I'd like to thank my reviewers!  
>CainyG88: You are one of my most favorite authors and I'm so glad that you took time to read both of my stories; Thanks for review and keep checking back for updates!<strong>

**RockyRoadSmith: Thank you very much! I didn't exactly know if what I was doing was correct or not, but I shot for it and I think I hit it! I promise you that things between Edith and Gru will definitely get better! :3**

**Avatarcatz2323: You helped me quite a bit with the last story, and I'm glad to see you are still enjoying this! Thank you for your reviews ^_^**

**Anyway, let's get on with it shall we? Lol**

Hard Wind and Family.. Chapter 6

As Edith was being treated, Gru wandered about her underground facility with much curiosity. It was maybe _twice _the size of his own and was nothing he could compare his with. It was so much different; it was warm, comforting, dark blue and just overall….comfortable. Pristine clean dark blue walls, white carpeting, flood and black lights, plasma screens, _way _different technology; it was impressive.

Who knew that Edith could afford all of this? She stole from _Perkins_, Perkins! And she had just brushed death not even 2 hours ago. Edith was the villain that Gru was hoping she'd be. And even though he wasn't there for the past 11 years, Edith turned out just the way he wanted her to be; Strong, determined…all of the great qualities of a successful villain.

Gru walked into her control room which was buzzing with female minion's voices. As he approached a few of them, they backed off. Gru was scary, and not just any scary, but it's one of those 'if you look at me funny I'll kill you' scary. It was normal for him to be around small yellow companions, but these were female minions. Although they were still the same little terrors as any other. But still, how had Edith made them female? It was a mystery to Gru. A shiny golden object caught Gru's peripheral vision.

Turning his head, he saw a gold encrusted plaque.

"Patience, Stealth, and Imagination." It read.

It was too good to be true. After all these years, Edith had remembered the virtue Gru taught her long ago.

"Gru, Edith is awake." The A.I. told him, and then Gru sprinted back to the medical room to see his daughter. He slowly approached the room as he neared it, then as he passed through the door, he saw August and Edith.

Edith was lying on the medical bed, an IV in her arm, patches surrounded her stomach, and a large scar occupied her left cheek. She looked hurt more than ever, and Gru felt guilt over come his body. He walked up to her bed side as Edith slept.

August whispered to him, "She's under a sedative right now, plus she fell asleep again as soon as you dropped her off." She yawned.

"August, why don't you go upstairs and geet some rest. Use Edith's room, I'll bring her up there if she wakes up weethin dee hour." He suggested. August nodded and got up from her chair, taking a good long look at Edith before walking out of the room. The heart monitor was beeping in the background and Gru kept an eye on it. Her heart was steady and healthy, _she's a strong one._

Gru sat next to her bed side and pet her blonde hair. "I am sorry keeten. For everytheeng. I shouldn't have let Margo run off dat day. If I would have known where she'd gone….I-"

It was no use. For the first time, feeling sympathy for someone he cared about, he broke down into tears. He grabbed Edith's hand as he wept, and squeezed it lightly. After all these years and the thoughts of Margo, Gru wasn't just lonely but he was stricken with depression knowing that it may have been his fault. It was no use, and now because Gru let Edith go that day, she brushes death almost every other day. In the face of danger, Edith is powerful, but when her life was on the line all those times, was Gru there? He felt a squeeze back. Gru looked up and saw that all familiar smile shining upon him.

"Margo was right Gru, It wasn't your fault…" Edith heard the echoes of Margo's voice before she died.

A small tear dripped from her eye, and Gru wiped it away and lightly touched the scar on her face.

"I will keel Vector for doing these to you. I'm sorry Edith." Gru apologized. "Vital signs are at 100%, Gru, you may now take Edith to her quarters." The A.I. told him.

"You hoard her, let's go." He said, picking her up out of bed and carrying her back upstairs.

August slept peacefully on one side of Edith's bed, whilst Gru came in and set Edith down on the other side. He kissed their foreheads, and then closed the door.

The rest of the night was quiet, and Gru slept on the couch in the living room. The sun had begun to rise in the distance, birds started to sing. It was a whole new day, one that would change the way Gru and Edith looked at each other.

Felonious licked Gru on his face, giving him a rather interesting wake up call. Gru grunted and shoved the Doberman away, who then growled at him.

"Woah, you're a beeg dog…. Good dog.." He said, backing off very slowly. The dog looked devilish, ready to tear up anything in its way.

"HEY! Felonious. That is no way to treat our new guest!" Edith scowled him.

"Sorry dad, meet Felonious!" she suggested, beckoning him towards the dog. "He has…my name?" he asked.

_Oh yeah… I forgot about that_

"uuh yeah! I got lonely soo…"

"I understand" He laughed.

Gru was now kneeling in front of him, reaching a hand to the animal.

"Shake" he commanded. The dog's expression looked overall bored and un-amused. Why was this man trying to get him to shake? Shake what? His tail? No, what do humans shake? Oh! Their hands, but wait he doesn't have hands he has paws! Ohhhh now he gets it.

The dog extended its paw to meet Gru's hand, and the two shook.

"Hmm, I think he's been previously owned before. He's a tad old to be new." He suggested.

"How old do you think he is?" Edith said, crossing her arms and leaning on her right hip.

"Ehhh, I'd say…pfff, 5 years." He guessed.

"That's not that old!" Edith threw her hands up in the air, then grabbed her hips and eyed Gru with an unsatisfied look.

"Edith, he's a good lookeeng dog. Hell, he's bettor than Kyle! Wheech actually I'm not even sure he's even a dog…." He stated, scratching the large eared Doberman behind the ears. Felonious loved the attention.

"Well, Felonious is my very good friend," Edith started. "I think I got him like a week ago, maybe a day after I robbed Perkins."

Gru didn't speak, he just continued to rub Felonious.

"Anywho, would you help me retrieve my Lamborghini from that tree? The tracking signal says it's still there. We could take my ship!" She said happily.

"You have a sheep?"

"Yes, I do have a sheep" she playfully mocked.

Gru smiled and followed Edith to the Hangar. The ship was still in sub mode and resting on the docking equipment.

"Ah, Mistress there you are!" One of her random minions approached her. "Yes here I am," She started, standing tall. "What is it that you need my adorable little mischievous minion?" she asked.

"I came to tell you that your ship is completely tweaked! Oh and Mr. Scary over there's car is parked in our BIG garage." The minion threw her hands into the air, showing how 'big' it actually was.

"Thanks, and your name is…"

"Alexa." She smiled, giving her mistress the curly lips look. (:3)

Edith and Gru proceeded to Edith's ship. It was very similar to Gru's in almost every way, except it was pink, had way more spikey metal makeshift shards protruding off it, and had way more technology on it. It even had an elevator.

A sliding door on the right side slid open, greeting in Edith and Gru. Blueish lights flickered on to illuminate the canopy. Edith walked to her seat, behind the controls and Gru took his in the passenger.

Edith pressed a button on the console, "Commencing Launch, unhook ALL docking equipment and braces. Check flaps, thruster and flight control."

A loud speaker was then heard, "Launching in t-minus 30 seconds….20 seconds….10…..5..4…3…2…1… Launch."

Black smoke billowed form the back of the large thruster as it drove forward and out of the hangar, below the water. A few seconds later, the hot pink ship emerged from the water and flew towards the city. The large manifolds of the thruster shook violently as the speed of the ship increased.

"Wow, dees are impressive Edith!" Gru stated, proud of his daughter.

"I know, I stole some of your designs, built it myself then added some awesomenest to it."

"You stole some of my deesigns? When?" he wondered.

"Remember 11 years ago when I went down into the base and got the jet boots? I got your jet's designs and decided to start building my own. It took 3 years to build it though. But it was definitely worth it"

The ship flew across buildings and above intersections, making buildings slightly shake because of the rumbling vibration that came from it.

Edith secretly thought to herself, _Awww yeah, all you pimp should check out my ride._

She sat with her arm on the side, doing a small peace sign to gangster passer by's.

Gru saw her and rolled his eyes. "Ok, we're here. Damn that beautiful car is all smashed up." Edith said, looking at the remains of her damaged multi-million dollar car.

"Alright, I'm engaging the tracker beam to pick up anything that belongs to me, wait here." Edith unbuckled and set the ship to hovermode.

She took a small elevator down into the lower compartment, and a punched a button in a console on the side of the wall. The Lamborghini, spy goggles and gear, were all lifted up into the sky, and held by the beam.

"Alright dad, fly us out of here!" She shouted, climbing back into the cockpit. Edith plopped down into the passenger seat, smacking her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, this day…oh man." She complained.

"What ees eet?" Gru asked.

"With all the stupid stuff going on… I want to _kill _Vector.." she said. Gru was now staring at her.

"That's interesting you want such bad revenge, eet's not like you."

Edith laughed, "You hardly know me."

That statement made the two of them quiet for the rest of the trip to the fortress. It tore Gru apart, knowing that Edith was right. For the very short time he knew her, he hadn't learned that much. She was right, after 11 years of being away from Edith, Gru didn't know much about her.

"Edith, if dere is one theeng I know, it is dat revenge, might not be dee positeeve outcome you are lookeeng for." Edith pondered this thought for a minute.

"Why not? I'm a villain, they came be mean, they can kill, and steal, hurt, all those things you are keeping away from me? Why Gru, WHY? Being a villain has its do's and don't's, why can't you accept that?" she argued.

It wasn't that simple of answer that Gru was about to give her, "Because…. Because Margo wouldn't have wanted eet. I have stayed true to my word when you left; I vowed nevor to plan another heist, EVOR, again. All because of Margo have I found positive outcomes, so to speak," Gru explained, "And eef you want to be the villain, by all means, go out and be the villain, just don't come crying to me when you get hort." He steered the ship into Edith's hangar, then unbuckled himself and stepped out of the ship. Edith sat in the passenger seat still, thinking about what she had said and how'd she even be able to apologize.

Edith rubbed her forehead and sighed, looking down in her lap and telling herself: _Stupid, why would you say that to him? Now he's going to hate you even more! I bet Margo would hate you too if she were to hear what you had just told him! Stupid Vector, stupid perkins, stupid stupid stupid!_

She banged her fist against her forehead in a small temper, then slammed her fist down and onto the console. Edith unbuckled herself from the seat, then stormed out of the cockpit in her own small rage. She was not in any mood to confront Gru right now.

"I swear, Vector, you _will_ pay for your crime against my family." She muttered to herself.

Edith stomped to her equipment room and grabbed all of the necessary tools to defeat Vector once and for all. It had to be now, she has to take revenge. **Retribution**.

* * *

><p>Ok so this one was a little shorter, I know but I really want to get to the climax so I HAD to lol. I made sure not to rush it, as I have a weird problem with that but overall i think it turned out good, thank you to all of my reviewers and I'll see you on the far side.<p>

-Massinvader


	7. Retribution, End

**First off, let's thank some of my reviewers!**

**RockyRoadSmith: I also love the idea of female minions, and the way that Edith called the dog Felonious! I'm very glad to see your reviews and I hope to see more of them in the future.**

**Hard Wind and Family… Chapter 7**

Edith knew what was about to go down. She wanted revenge, she wanted to kill Vector for his wrong doings. How could she ever forgive him for what he did to Margo? And there it was again. That feeling of guilt and pressure that was left upon Edith the day she left. She could have saved her sister, why didn't she? She _wanted _to, but as soon as she saw Vector and held Margo for the last time….it was unbearable to hold in her feelings, and Edith blamed herself for it. And that's why no matter what happens tonight, Edith reminded herself that death is a natural part of life, and it affects everyone. It wouldn't matter to Edith if she died fighting. She had to at least try and punish Vector for his unforgiveable crime against her family. Vector had destroyed 2 lives that day. Edith _and _Margo's. The once happy and mischievous girl, who wore the pink beanie and loved to terrorize people, was gone. And now it was replaced with a villain that had no regrets.

It didn't matter, nothing did any more.

Edith equipped new spy goggles, gear and guns, along with her plasma sword and pistols. She was ready to fight Vector…

She walked out of the equipment room and toward the hangar, minions staring at her and wondering why she was leaving. Edith stood tall on a platform in the hangar as minions, Gru, August, and now Agnes, joined to listen to what Edith had to announce.

"Now, I know that there have been some rumors going around that I, am about to kill my arch enemy. They are true." The minions, including Gru and the two girls gasped.

"I miss my sister Margo, and I remember all the times we had together. From being read to bed at night, to baking cookies with Gru, I will never forget my sister." A tear fell from her eye, and she pushed back her blonde hair away from her face.

"I hope that no matter what happens tonight, you, and my family way in the back, keep yourselves alive, for I may not come back tonight alive. Please stay true to yourselves, and remember me."

She turned to her ship and opened the sliding door. Agnes started to run through the crowd as the minions clapped. Agnes desperately tried to get the attention of her older sister.

"Edith! EDITH!" She yelled, but it was no use. Edith had already gotten to the cockpit and the engines roared as the ship flew from the hangar. Agnes slumped onto her hands and knees as she gazed upon the ship that left.

Gru walked up behind her, "It's too late, and she's gone."

"No, we still have a chance, please Gru! I don't want to lose another sister like this!"

Gru looked ahead, and made his decision…

The ship roared like thunder as it flew furiously at 4 thousand miles an hour. Edith was surprisingly calm, and by the looks of it, she was ready. With at least three times the speed of a normal jet, Edith was eager to finally take revenge. But then something, or someone rather, tugged at her shoulder. She looked back, nothing. Then she heard a whisper.

_Patience, stealth, imagination…. Remember me._

Edith blanked for a second the cam back to reality, "What just happened?" She asked herself. Then her head started to hurt and everything paused for a moment. And now, there was no ship, no clouds. Only grass, rain, thunder, and lightning had filled her vision. An abandoned park surrounded her, and then she saw Margo, 11 years ago…

Margo sat down on the park bench with some sort of notebook, an umbrella propped up against the bench, covering the young girl.

The notebook was filled with pictures and some of which she'd never looked at since they were adopted. Flipping through them, she cried and tears dropped onto her skirt. Edith looked at the notebook pictures while Margo was completely oblivious to the fact that Edith was looking at her from the "Future". It was weird to see that all too familiar notebook with her, since it contained photos of what seemed to be her parents…

Margo heard a loud thump and looked up, Edith did the same as she saw herself get smacked off of the hoverboard by Vector. She was unconscious and Margo tried to get her attention, "Edith? EDITH! ARE YOU OK?" She began to run away from the bench, not taking the umbrella with, only to be snatched up by none other, than Vector.

"Hey! Jerk let me go! What did you do…to Edith? Argh let go of my throat!" she screamed, but it was slowly beginning to decrease as Margo couldn't breathe. Then out of nowhere, a long and sharp object pierced through her, tearing apart a few of her organs. Then another slash to the lower chest came from the sword. Vector held Margo's pain filled face close to his.

"Vector always wins" Vector said with a sneer.

"NO! MARGO!" Edith screamed as she was still hooked up to the pole. Vector then severely wounded Edith and left them to die there.

"No… Is this how it really happened?" The older Edith wondered. She just saw what happened and before her own eyes. She then shifted her vision to the last remaining moments of Margo's death.

"…And tell Gru, it wasn't his fault." She fell, dead and lifeless. Edith watched herself let go of her deceased sister's body then scream at the sky with all the power that was locked up inside. A scream that could be heard from at least a mile away, pierced the thundering sky.

Something tapped older Edith's shoulder, "Hey" a familiar female voice said. Edith turned her head to see an older version of Margo.

Edith gasped, "Wha-? I don't- I- Margo?"

"I am not alive Edith, I'm here to tell you not to give up. Don't be fooled by Vector, you've seen the things he can pull off and how dangerous he can be. Avenge me and I shall return to your mind, die, and you see me, away from your family. You choose my sister, the clock…is ticking."

Edith then watched herself trail off to Gru's house, and a few minutes later, she saw something that flew off into the clouds like a missile. And at that moment, Edith knew, she had just left her remaining family for the next 11 years.

Everything shifted back into reality and Edith felt herself sitting in the pilot seat, at the controls of her still airborne ship.

_Be not afraid, my young sister. In time…you'll understand. Do not take my death as a fallback. Look forward, and never give up. I'll be watching._

How was Margo speaking to Edith? Was it her imagination? No, it couldn't have been… It _seemed _so much like Margo's voice! The similarities were there..Edith just couldn't piece it together. She just had some sort of psychedelic mind tease, maybe she was thinking too much? It was very challenging to think about, yet Edith couldn't get it out of her mind. But whatever Margo_ wanted_ to tell Edith, it must have been extremely important….

"Edith, target approaching, Ohio, Vector's Fortress. Shall I help the landing sequence?" the A.I. asked.

"Take us in low, Engage hover and cloak mode. Make sure that if anyone crosses the 10 foot proximity that it's a shock first, then gun threat."

"Yes Edith, how intense must the shock be?"

"Ummm…hmmm, I don't wanna kill any innocent bystanders. Just give them enough so that they'll stay away." She commanded. The ship gradually set itself onto the road with no cars, then engaged a cloak that would render the entire ship, invisible to the naked eye. A simple precaution…

Edith stepped out of the ship and engaged her mini cloaking device on her watch. Edith was now completely invisible, or partially because it was extremely transparent, and the backround would morph a little if anyone's eyes crossed the line of sight. But it was still useful.

Edith slowly approached the doorway to the fortress with caution, wondering how to get his attention so she could sneak in unnoticed. Her eyes shifted to an empty soda can, perfect!. She grabbed it, then waved it in front of the video camera, no response. But suddenly, a massive amount of guns protruded from the top of the egg shaped fortress, now pointing at the can. Edith made a break for her life and bolted away before all the cannons shot, leaving a massive crater in a smoldering black spot. The can was nowhere to be seen, but by the looks of the doorway that was now torn to shreds, Edith had a way in if vector came out to check the damage.

Curiously, she walked across the bridge above the moat, whilst the shark swimming underneath her. The shark had her scent and could smell Edith approaching. Doing what it always does, the shark vaulted out of the water and straight for Edith. She acted quick, pulling out both plasma pistols and firing at the shark in its face. The shark was dead, now floating lifelessly in the moat.

Vector came running out to survey the damage. Edith quietly snuck past, and into the fortress. She was careful not to touch anything, but had a little surprise for Vector. Edith went to the reactor room, and planted a bomb big enough to only harm the base and not any other structure surrounding it. Picking up her gear, she bolted out of the room and into the living room, where she then activated an Emp, which knocked out all of the electronics except hers.

Edith switched a button on her gloves and boots, then she climbed up the side of the wall like a spider, activating her night vision goggles. She stopped at the peak of the ceiling, and waited for Vector to enter.

Vector came into his home, looking around and trying to figure out why the lights had been off. But nothing, nothing worked.

"We meet again Vector." A female voice called to him.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" he commanded, but Edith remained attached to the ceiling.

"Do you remember 11 years ago? When you brutally murdered those 2 little brats?" She asked.

"Those brats deserved it!" He argued. Vector whipped out his energy sword which was now glowing a bright blue. He wove it around the room, but he found nothing. Again, he wove it, this time to see a leg disappear into the shadows. He then wove it in that direction very quickly, but still nothing.

"Stop playing games, who are you? And why do you care about those brats?" he demanded to know.

Edith hung from the ceiling by one hand behind Vector, then when he was close enough, "I….am Gru's daughter." She dropped from the ceiling and grabbed Vector from behind, jabbing a knife into his back. He grunted in pain and swung in a 360, just barely missing Edith's stomach as she dodged. She was now wielding both of her modified combat knives, ready to battle.

"Come get me…" She teased.

Vector charged and swung again, blocked by the knives as Edith defended herself. Edith jabbed at Vector, but she missed too. He swung at her head, she ducked, and slashed a knife against Vector's knee. He doubled over, then Edith furiously used a super quick, ninja like move, and swung around 11 times all over him. 

Cut….

Cut…

Cut….

Vector was now exhausted and grabbed a knife from Edith's belt, slashing her in the face. Blood spewed from the open wound and she fell over. Vector knelt and grabbed his sword slowly. He was about to plunge it into her, and Edith readied herself for death, waiting for the noise.

And there it was, but no pain. Opening her eyes, she saw Vector's face, flushed with pain, and a sword even bigger than his, was sticking through his stomach. The figure behind him whispered in his ear, "Nevor hort my daughters." Blood dripped from Vector's abdomen, and the figure behind him lifted him up and through him across the room. The figure stood tall with two others behind him. He took off his mask, and revealed himself to be Gru, followed by August and Agnes. Edith was relieved, and jumped into Gru's arms.

She cried and cried, and Gru tried his best to calm her down.

"You deed it keeten, you took revenge. Margo is….proud for what you did." He assured her.

Vector tried his best to stand, "Don't be fooled by my death. My father will hunt you when he hears of this." Edith picked up Vector's sword and slowly walked to him. Then, she plunged it into his stomach, and into the wall, leaving him hanging there.

"Here keeten, I found this near Margo when I went to retrieve her." Gru handed her a book, covered in an old brown, some of the outer pages torn and damaged.

Edith flipped through the book and saw pictures of their real parents. She sobbed quietly, remembering the vision she had.

_In time, you will understand. You did it Edith, I am proud of you. I thank you for putting him where he belonged. I promise, we will meet again soon…_

Edith then picked up a small hair strand, possibly Margo's..

"Gru, have you ever tested making a holographic artificial intelligence?" Edith asked curiously

Gru looked at her with a blank expression.

"I'll explain later, for now, I think we should run."

"Why?" he wondered, afraid of why his daughter was holding something behind her back.

Edith pushed a button, and a beeping sound was then calling through the fortress. "RRUUUNN!" They screamed, and just as they got out of the door, the fortress exploded, sending white chunks into almost every direction.

Moments later, Edith found herself waiting on the couch, legs crossed, staring at the wall. Nefario apparently was coding a holographic A.I. that could be carried with at all times. It was portable and somehow it could be fused with anyone's DNA and infrastructure. How Nefario and Gru would pull that off, Edith had no idea. But then Gru came up from the elevator, holding a small chip in his fingers. It was rectangular, and had an open circle in the middle, lined with blue LED's and projectors. A small glove accompanied it, compatible with the chip.

"Here, put dees on." Gru handed Edith the glove, then the chip. Edith slid the chip into the slot on top of the glove, and when she did, the projector on the palm of the glove showed a slender blue, opaque female. A fully interactive, and intelligent copy of none other, than Margo. Edith held her virtual sibling in the palm of her hand, and almost cried when Margo spoke.

"Edith, I am alive! I am alive and I feel so much different! Oh man, it was good to get out of that body." She said happily.

Edith's face was that of joy, and tears streamed down her face.

"Margo, I can't believe you're alive. How are you alive when your dead body is still in the grave?" she wondered.

"Eh, I don't know, but I'm happy to be here, plus I run on technology now!" Margo was right. Somehow she was alive and living in the chip's systems. She had feelings, but no hunger.

Gru looked at his two daughters, satisfied. Now that they were back together, life could go on for the family….

Mr. Perkins sat at his desk, apple in hand, and the same old angry expression on his face. Only this time, his expression was multiplied, as he looked over his son's obituary.

_The body was nowhere to be found, as it was likely to have disintegrated when his home exploded. However, a shark was recovered from the moat of Vector's home. Oddly, who would have a shark as a pet?_

Perkins slammed the file onto the desk, vaulting out of his seat and storming across the room to a filing cabinet. Pulling open the cabinet, he took out a file with the last name 'Parker'.

He opened the file, "You. Will. Die. Edith, PARKER!"

**Wow, What an ending huh? Cliffhanger! XD well I hope you enjoyed this, but I felt it was….short. But this will continue into yet another fic! So be on the lookout and make sure to review!**


End file.
